


Player Two has Joined the Game

by Xienta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, High School, happy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xienta/pseuds/Xienta
Summary: The screen lit up, bright blocky letters shining back to him. He had no idea what kind of game it was, but with the excitement of the girl next to him he didn't really mind.[Player two has joined the game]





	Player Two has Joined the Game

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble I made on my phone because I couldn't sleep. Even though the mistakes I still hope you'll enjoy it!

Hinata lay on a wooden bench, eyes closed as he listened to the soothing sound of the fountain next to him. He enjoyed spending his breaks here, basking in the sun as he let his mind drift away.  
  
He hated being in the reserve course of the prestigious Hopes peak academy. Not being blessed with a talent, he felt envious of the students who had an ultimate. He let out a sigh, it's not like he could do anything about it, anyway. Only a few lucky people in the world were gifted with something as powerful as a skill, so it was only natural for him to be _normal._ But, the thought didn't help the bitter taste it left in his mouth.  
  
Suddenly, the warmth of the sun against his face was gone, as if a cloud took away the radiating waves, taking him out of his daydream. He opened his eyes, wondering what blocked the heat, as he was greeted by pink, shiny eyes. "Hinata-kun!" a smile adorned her features, strawberry blond locks moving in the wind as she leaned over the boy.  
  
"Hey Nanami..." his voice sounded a little coarse from the nap he took, rubbing his eyes as he sat up to meet the girl properly. "What's wrong?"  
  
She digged to her pink kitty bag, and shoved a GamrGirl console into his hands. "I got a new game today, and I wanted to play it for the first time with you." Hinata laughed, he didn't even know what else he expected. His friend practically breathed games, always wanted to play with him when a new title would come out. He didn't know why, he sucked at them, but she would tell him how he was 'such a good sport about it'. It didn't make him feel better, to be honest, but he enjoyed spending time with her.  
  
The screen lit up, bright blocky letters shining back to him. He had no idea what kind of game it was, but with the excitement of the girl next to him he didn't really mind.  
  
[Player two has joined the game]  
  
When he got in the menu to choose a character and it's vehicle, he knew it was some kind of childish racing game. He might actually be good at that, since it didn't require any strategy. He picked the green guy, not really caring a lot, Nanami picked some pink girl. She sure did like pink, didn't she?  
  
Hinata laughed at his inner monologuing. "Is something wrong?" she looked at him, not getting the joke. Hinata brushed it off, trying to challenge the ultimate gamer. "Nothing, I just have a good feeling about this, I think I might actually _beat_ you this time!"  
  
She snickered, a mischievous 'we'll see' left her lips when the game started. Utter concentration fell on their faces, silence except for the obnoxious sounds coming from their handhelds. Chiaki was in first place for now, but Hinata was right behind her. He felt his hands starting to get sweaty when he was about to pass her, not expecting to actually win.  
  
Her body moved slightly with every turn she made, as if that would help her drive through the virtual curves easier. They were head to head, now, the tension radiating from their bodies as they neared the finish.  
  
A loud cheer left Hinata when he came in first, throwing his fists in the air happily. He actually beat the Super High School Level Gamer... in a game! Realization sunk in, his excitement bubbling down a little, but still as happy as before. "You let me win,  didn't you?" He asked he with a smile in his face, feeling honored at the other's action. She didn't like to lose, so for her to willingly take second place was a big deal.  
  
Nanami nodded her head in a 'no', but her face revealed the answer anyway. She was such a bad liar, he thought. Not wanting to confront her with it any more, he just nudged her with an elbow gently _"Revanche?"_  
  
Her smile widened, nodding in excitement as she quickly started to press the buttons on the pink device again. They played another 3 laps, Nanami winning all of them this time, but still slowing down for Hinata so it would be more of a challenge.   
  
A school bell rang, signaling for them to go back to class again. They got up, feeling sad their time together was over already. He handed her the blue console, thanking her for wanting to spend time with him. "That was fun, we should play again next time, okay?" 

Pink orbes closed in a heartwarming smile, nodding a yes. "Thank you for playing with me, Hinata-kun." They walked separate ways, she went to the main building while Hinata had to go back to his class in the reserve course. Even though he was sad he couldn't walk into the same direction with her, a smile was still formed on his face.

He didn't mind being normal when he had such _exceptional_ friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> /I just needed some happy Chiaki right now./


End file.
